1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mooring apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a causeway mooring apparatus for use in securing mooring and tow loads of up 200,000 pounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, causeway mooring apparatus for use with a causeway in an ocean going or open sea environment are severely limited in their load capacity. For example, an attachment means commonly used by the military to secure tow lines to a causeway is designated as the PH-10 mooring device. The PH-10 mooring device is rated to 135,000 pounds.
For a commonly used tow line fabricated from two wraps of four inch double braided nylon rope, the load capabilities of the P-10 mooring device are inadequate. Since the four inch double braided nylon rope has a breaking strength of 59,000 pounds, there is a need for mooring device which is substantially stronger than the P-10 and, in particular, there is a need for a mooring device which will accommodate mooring and tow loads approximating 240,000 pounds.